Who Wants To Win A Million Episode 2
by Amanda M. Daugherty
Summary: What people from JAG went on a Survivor type game?


Title: Who Wants to Win A Million Episode 2  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
E-mail: Country_girl_2003@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG  
Classification: Humor  
Spoilers: NONE  
  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own JAG or Survivor.  
  
  
*******************************************************  
  
The Base  
  
"I hate to say this since you just got here but  
Renee please go back to your camp, pack your things  
and meet me back here where you're finished." Dan  
Landers told a tear filled eyed Renee as she hugged  
her team members and walked back to her camp  
mumbling "what about my movie, what about my movie"  
  
Camp 2  
  
An hour later Singer had moved into Renee's old  
shelter and made herself at home.  
"Lauren." Skates came out of her shelter looking  
for the young Lt.  
"yeah." Singer came out of her home and walked  
up to Skates, who was gathering up fishing gear.  
"Admiral Boone and Clayton Webb went looking for  
food on land. Palmer went out by himself so Keeter  
and I are going to go fishing. Wanna come?"  
"No thanks actually I think I'm going to stay  
here and do a little thinking."  
"Alright see you later." Skates and Keeter went  
off to go fishing.  
  
  
Camp 1  
  
"Hey Harm it looks like rain so Gunny, Tiner,  
and I are going to go look for fire wood. How about  
you guys see if you find any food?" The Admiral  
suggest.  
"Sure thing AJ. Hey Mac, Bud, Jordan anyone want  
to go fishing?" Harm asked looking around the cave.  
Jordan was fixing up her bed, Mac was lacing sticks  
together so they could use them to eat, and Bud was  
putting more leaves on the door and wall for warmth  
tonight.  
"Sure Harm I'll go with you." Mac jumped up and  
her and Harm started walking down the beach.  
"So Mac whose waiting for you at home?" Harm  
asked being careful not to say to much to get him  
kicked off the island. He was hoping for some time  
alone with Mac but with the camera crew following  
them 24/7 there was no way to get away from them.   
"Yeah my boyfriend, Michael. How about you Harm?  
Who's waiting at home for you?"  
"Right now nobody except my mom who lives have  
way across the country."  
"You mean you don't have a girlfriend?"  
"Yeah we broke up right before I came here. She  
thought it would be for the best and I'm sure she's  
right I can't imagine the pressure it would put on a  
relationship. So I know your boyfriend's waiting for  
you at home who else? Any friends?"  
"Yeah I've got some great friends. There's one  
couple that I like to spend my time with. Their son  
is my godson and then there's my godson's godfather.  
He is...was my best friend. We sort of had a falling  
out."  
"Really? What happened?" Harm asked knowing all  
along that she was talking about him.  
"Well he changed jobs and moved away. He left me  
and everybody else. Then he came back and expected  
everything to be the same, but it wasn't."  
"What changed?"  
"Well I was in love with him before he moved,  
but when he came back I was even more in love with  
him, but he didn't feel the same way." Mac looked  
down at the sand.  
"How do you know that? How do you know that he  
wasn't just afraid that you'd lose your friendship  
and that was too important for him to lose." Harm  
stopped and lifted her chin with his fingers. Slowly  
he leaned down and kissed her lips. The kiss was  
short, but expressed so much. Slowly they pulled  
away.  
"What do you say we go catch those fish?" Mac  
suggested and the pair walked off.   
  
Camp 2  
  
"Hey Lauren." Singer heard someone come up  
behind her.  
"Clark, hi."   
"Hey listen I was wondering what do you think of  
everybody here?" Palmer sat down on the log beside  
her with an evil grin on her face.  
"Lets see where should I start. The Admiral's  
not bad, but he does get a little bossy and his  
stories of flying really get on my nerves. Then  
there is Skates, she really gets on my nerves  
trying to be buddies. Keeters pretty cute and I  
think he may be my one chance to get close to a  
certain someone. Then the SECNAV don't even get me  
started, can't pull his own weight, and likes to  
boss everyone else around and Webb is all the time  
sneaking off doing something and always talking in  
low whispers to the Admiral and Keeter. It seems me  
and you are the only ones that really seem to pull  
out weight around here."  
"What do you say we do something about that?"  
Palmer grinned as he started to explain his plan to  
Lauren.   
  
One Hour Later  
Camp One  
  
Bud had just finished putting on the extra  
leaves when Jimmy the dog that delivered the mail  
came up to him. Bud undid the collar that held the  
mail in a clear jar and the dog took off back to the  
base.   
  
'Whoever gets this message first don't share it  
with the others. This is your challenge. You are to  
make up one lie about each person including  
yourself. Write them each on a piece of paper and  
Jimmy will be along to collect them shortly. You  
will meet back at the base at 6:00 to finish the  
challenge. Good Luck" Bud folded up the challenge  
and took the pen and piece of other paper and went  
in the woods to start his part in the challenge.  
  
Camp 2  
  
An exact copy arrived at Camp 2 and was received  
by the SECNAV who quickly took the paper into his  
home to start the challenge.  
  
The Base  
6:00  
  
"Today's challenge is to guess which one of  
these statements is true for which member. Once we  
get through will and the statements for both teams,  
the team with the most right will win. Team 1 will  
go first. I will read the statement and then ask  
each one of you who you think the statement is a  
fact about. Ready one day while out jogging who  
dropped their pants in front of the chief of police  
by accident. AJ who do you say?"  
"I have to say Mic." The Admiral said and Brumby  
turned red.  
"Victor who everybody calls Gunny?" Dan Landers  
asked.  
"I'm going to say AJ." The Gunny said to the  
Admiral stern look.  
"Harm?"  
"Defiantly Mic"  
"Mac?"  
"I also say Mic."   
"Mic?"  
"Rabb defiantly Rabb."  
"How about you Bud?"   
"AJ"  
"Alright Tiner?"  
"Mic."  
"And Jordan?"  
"I think Mac."  
"And the answer is Mic Brumby dropped his pants  
in front of the chief of police and Mic before you  
say anything no of this is going to be spoken of.  
Next question, who once called a superior a coward,  
liar, and a thief at best and didn't get fired or  
punished? AJ?"  
"Harm."  
"Gunny?"  
"I'm going to bet Harm."  
"Harm?"  
"I may have done that one time, but I not sure  
so I'm going to say me."  
"Mac?"  
"That seems like it would defiantly be a Harm  
stunt."  
"How is that Mac you just met him?"  
"We talked a little bit on the beach and I can  
tell things about someone."  
"Alright how about you Mic?"  
"Harm."  
"Bud?"  
"Harm."  
"Tiner?"  
"Harm."  
"And Jordan?"  
"Harm."  
"WOW Harm looks like they all think you would  
have done something like that and apparently you  
did. Now who dated a girl he lived beside then broke  
her heart?"  
"I say Gunny." The Admiral replied.  
"Has to be Tiner."  
"Bud."  
"Bud"  
"Tiner"  
"Gunny"  
"AJ"  
"Gunny." Jordan finished.  
"No it was AJ" When team 1 finished they had  
gotten five of eight right. "Now Team 2 who did a  
strip tease for the office and wasn't even drunk?  
Alex?"  
"Keeter."  
"Tom?"  
"Me."  
"Clay?"  
"Keeter."  
"Keeter?"  
"I going to go way out and say Webb."  
"Skates?"  
"I'm going to go with Keeter and say Webb."  
"Lauren?"  
"Keeter."  
"Clark?"   
"Webb."  
"You're right it was Webb." When the game was  
finished, team two had only gotten 3 of the seven  
right making them then one's that would have to lose  
another team member.  
"Okay team 2 you know how this works. Each take  
a pen and piece of paper. Write the person you would  
like to see off the island down. Don't let anyone  
see them and hand them to me."   
Each person took their paper and pen and wrote  
down a member of their team that would have to leave  
each wondering if it would be them.  
  
END EPISODE 2.  
  
**************************************  
  
WHO WILL LEAVE THE ISLAND!!!  
  
THOMAS BOONE  
ELIZABETH HAWKS  
JACK KEETER  
ALEXANDER NELSON  
CLARK PALMER  
LAUREN SINGER  
CLAYTON WEBB  
  
  
***************************************  
  
FEEDBACK.  
  
  
  



End file.
